


an interlude in pajamas

by dizzy



Series: road trip mix tape 2016 (aka, the tour fics) [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America's done and Australia's still to come but they've got a break in between.</p><p>Pity Dan barely remembers the first week of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an interlude in pajamas

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [BisexualShoeMarriage](https://twitter.com/BeginningWithI) for being fantastic and patient with my last minute beta request!

Dan spends three days in a haze of sleep and cough medicine and Phil's quiet voice coaxing him into consciousness enough to eat and drink. He is the willing recipient of the warm arms that want to hold him and he tells Phil about the strangeness of his dreams and lets his eyes droop moments into a tv show without trying to maintain any sort of viewer integrity. 

Phil's only putting on things they've already seen before anyway. He's sure he hears the dulcet tones of Giles once or twice. 

* 

Dan watches Phil as he dries his hair. He's naked standing in front of his wardrobe, fresh from a shower. Phil's body is long and pale and dotted with freckles and moles. 

Dan knows every one of those. There's not an inch of Phil his fingers haven't touched, in love and in lust, casual brushes and purposeful strokes. 

Phil is occasionally self-conscious but mostly comfortable in his own skin with Dan around. He thinks his arms are too bony and his nipples poke out and his stomach is soft where it shouldn't be and in other places the bone juts out unattractively against pale skin drawn thin and tight. He is gangly and trips over himself, doesn't have Dan's natural grace, he tells Dan sometimes. Doesn't have Dan's natural ease of motion, and he knows it. 

Dan knows it too, and Dan tells him it doesn't fucking matter, does it? Because Dan still loves to rest his head on Phil's shoulder and curls his body in small next to Phil's while they watch tv, and Dan still loves the way it feels to wrap his arms around Phil's body while they fuck, and Dan still loves the bump of shoulder to shoulder in a crowded room that looks like so little but feels like so much. 

Dan always wants to live in the space that Phil's body occupies. He wants that mouth to kiss and those hands to hold him. Sometimes he's greedy about it, sometimes he still prickles at those hands on anyone else, even innocently. But mostly he's fine these days because he's the only one that gets to see Phil wandering room to room in just his pants or with his hair a mess plastered to his head under the spray of the shower or at the end of a long romp, flushed and mottled skin slicked with sweat and spit and come. He gets so much of Phil and he'll never stop craving more but he's at least come to terms with that, and acceptance of a problem is always the first step. 

He thinks all of that, he thinks it and he feels it and he means it and he means to say it but something between his mind and his mouth is still fogged up with sleep and medicine and all that comes out is, "You're so pretty." 

(Phil just laughs at him.) 

*

Near the end of the fourth day, he emerges for more than a wee and a glass of water. He's unwilling to entirely part with his beloved cocoon so he drags the duvet from the bed in Phil's room and his favorite pillow and stakes his claim on half the sofa. 

Phil is playing a video game, and Dan lets his mind go blank and the moments be punctuated with pixelated bullet spray and Phil's bitten-off curses and muted victory shouts. 

He feels like shit, but it's not the worst day. 

* 

"You need more medicine," Phil says, hands gently guiding Dan back down to the couch. "You look like you're about to topple." 

Dan's smile swims a little, his mouth muscles not quite responding to his brain. He’s the one that wanted to go out for a couple hours. He’s also the one that decided walking back home was too much of a feat and they should just call a car instead, and the one who stopped on the stairs, doubled over coughing. "Just need to sleep." 

"Medicine," Phil says again, a sterner touch to his voice. 

*

Dan takes the medicine, and sleeps, and sleeps, and sleeps some more. It's half three when he wakes up to find Phil in bed beside him on his laptop. 

"Hi." Phil says, when he notices Dan awake. He reaches out to fondly push his fingers through Dan's hair, scratches gently against the scalp as Dan stretches long limbs until they pop and click in a satisfying way. 

"Mm, hi." Dan mumbles, curling forward to press his forehead to Phil's hip. 

"Is the light bothering you?" Phil asks. "I could try to sleep again." 

Dan shakes his head back and forth. He closes his eyes and his head swims but it's only the haze of having just woken up, this time. "Think I'm awake now." 

Phil's only wearing pants. Dan lifts his head a tiny bit and kisses bare skin of Phil's side, then nudges until his head rests on Phil's thigh instead. Phil's fingers stay in his hair, petting and playing. 

Dan's hand creeps up too. He's bored, and he doesn't feel good but he does feel better. He palms hard across the muscle of Phil's thigh and then over, fingers brushing a soft bulge. 

"Dan." Phil packs amusement, curiosity, and a little bit of intrigue into three letters. 

"I miss sex," Dan whines. He catches the elastic of Phil's pants in his teeth and tugs, then lets go so it snaps back against Phil's skin. 

Phil's eyes are bright, interested - but he laughs still. "Me, too. I just prefer having it with people who don't currently have the plague." 

"Oh." It's stupid but even the joking implication that Phil doesn't want him makes Dan want to curl into a ball. 

So he does, facing away from Phil. He hears Phil sigh and shut the laptop. The room is dark again and Phil tucks himself up behind Dan, kissing his shoulder. "Don't be like that. It'll keep, Dan, I promise." 

"Sure you want to spoon someone with the plague?" Dan's voice breaks halfway through. 

Phil's hand rubs over his side then around, ticklish straight down his stomach to slide into his pants. He cups Dan's soft cock and squeezes lightly with his fingers, kissing more on his neck. "If you die from me wanking you off, I'm not explaining it to your mum." 

"You're not that good," Dan mumbles, but he's smiling a little and already pushing into Phil's touch. 

*

The orgasm isn't mind-blowing because he starts coughing halfway through and his body doesn't know if it should ride the aftershocks or panic because he can't catch his breath but then he does neither and laughs instead, mostly at the terrified look on Phil's face. 

"I was only joking, please don't die!" Phil says. He's got come on his hand still when he grabs Dan to help him sit up and it ends up smearing everywhere and Dan just laughs harder, laughs and coughs interspersed until his chest genuinely hurts. 

It's worth it, even though by that point Phil isn't hard anymore and refuses to let Dan try and rekindle the mood. Dan's not really sad about it, because it's half four and he's tired but so very awake. They clean, perfunctory but enough to do them since the only company they plan on keeping is each other. Phil makes popcorn as the sun rises and puts on the television show they've been watching for weeks now and the new day dawns with them tucked in close together. 

*

"We need to do the washing," Phil says. 

It's mid-afternoon and they both want to nap but Phil's decided today is the day they need to push through. 

Dan admires his dedication to defeating jetlag but he also knows Phil has yawned five times in the last ten minutes. He's already imagining how blissful the pillow will feel under his head. 

"Are you trying to sneak a chore day in on me?" Dan asks. "Because I don't approve. We already did the Tesco order." 

"This is more like desperation," Phil says. "I haven't worn anything but pajamas all week because I don't have anything clean left." 

"No," Dan corrects him. "You haven't worn anything but pajamas this week because you haven't had any reason to."

"If that's what you need to tell yourself." Phil reaches over pats Dan's leg. "We did go out, that one time." 

"That one time," Dan agrees. He smiles and wraps his arms around Phil's arm like he's hugging it. 

He's clingy when he's sick. So-fucking-what. 

Phil leans over and kisses his forehead. "I love you. Now get out my way, I want to beat the game." 

"Let's play something together instead," Dan says, unafraid to use the pout. 

(It works.)

**Author's Note:**

> [read and reblog on tumblr!](http://slightlydizzier.tumblr.com/post/147456588614/an-interlude-in-pajamas)
> 
> or say hi on twitter, i'm @alittledizzy


End file.
